


Compulsions

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Ranulf finds his boyfriend incredibly distracting. Ike decides to indulge him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke because of an ask my friend got, but it developed from there.

Even though Ranulf would be quite comfortable climbing onto someone’s lap uninvited, as befitting of a Cat Laguz, there was definitely some charm to how he was lead into this current position by Ike’s strong and warm hands, which tightly held his.

“Well, look who’s in a romantic mood tonight…” Ranulf remarked in a purposefully breathy voice. “Is there any special occasion I’m not privy to?”

Before answering, Ike cupped Ranulf’s cheeks with his hands, clearly admiring the man’s differently-colored eyes for a second, before pulling him tenderly into a kiss. “You should know what’s the occasion better than anyone. I caught you, er, staring at me while I was training, today.”

The leader of the Greil Mercenaries was unsure whether the blush that asserted itself upon Ranulf’s cheeks was due to the kiss or the revelation he had just shared.

“You have to admit it, Ike. You swinging your blade while shirtless and sweaty is quite the sight for sore eyes,” Ranulf said, unwilling to concede to Ike in this little game of teasing. “I wouldn’t call it an occasion, though. I check you out pretty much every single day.”

“Oh, you do?” Ike asked, already knowing the answer. He adjusted Ranulf on top of his lap, moving him closer by pulling him tightly by the waist, before resuming. “You seemed particularly hungry today, though.”

Ranulf was wearing only his underwear, as was usual for his sleeping attire, and it did not make it any easier for him to hide the effect that Ike’s touch had on his body. “Did I seem to focus on anything in particular?”

Ike knew very well that Ranulf didn’t have to be reminded of what area of his body was the center of his attention, earlier that day. The Mercenary simply removed his shirt, before grabbing Ranulf’s hands by the wrists and then moving them to touch his own bared, muscular chest.

“Oh… You know me so well, Ike,” Ranulf whispered, being let go by Ike’s hands and licking his lips before giving his boyfriend’s pectorals a firm first squeeze.

Ike repayed the hands working on his pecs in kind by directing his attention to Ranulf’s rear, grabbing it without the need for finesse and pulling the cat-boy’s body even tighter against his.

“I like this kind of balance… I squeeze you, you squeeze me,” Ranulf smiled with devious intent, purposefully focusing on Ike’s nipples by circling them with his thumbs before pinching them.

Ike’s ragged breath and noticeable bulge betrayed how much he was enjoying the attention Ranulf gave to his sensitive nubs, and he figured the only way to get even was to sneak some of his fingers inside Ranulf’s underwear.

“Ike…” Ranulf moaned when he felt Ike’s rough fingers make their way lower and lower, pulling down the back his already-loose undergarments. 

Ranulf loved saying Ike’s name. The name of the Beorc who shook him to his very core and was a constant surprise to him, even when he thought he had the man well figured out.

Ike’s chest was always firm and muscular, but neither quality could even compare to Ranulf’s favorite part of the whole experience - how squishy it still managed to be to his touch. He felt like he could caress Ike’s pecs all night, if given the chance.

Soon after, the pair shifted their positions atop the bed. Ike laid on his back, propping himself up with his elbows to watch Ranulf’s every move.

Having grabbed some lubricant from nearby, Ranulf fully removed his underwear, making a show out of it by displaying his shapely rump for his boyfriend full view, with his tail raised, before turning to face him once more.

“Someone’s hasty,” Ike commented in jest, eyeing his boyfriend’s exposed, rigid cock. “I liked it, but you’re usually slower with taking those off…”

“You can save that line for when you’re not so clearly desperate,” Ranulf responded, sharp as ever, as one of his hands came to rest on Ike’s erection, which the man’s tight underwear did a very poor job of concealing.

Though the Laguz enjoyed rubbing his hand against Ike’s wet undergarments, he could no longer resist what hid inside of it. With a swift movement, he yanked the piece of clothing off and tossed it to the floor.

Ranulf’s compulsion for licking his own lips was even harder to resist when faced with Ike’s considerable size. He formed a fist around Ike’s shaft, slathering it with lube while he carefully and slowly pumped it up and down.

Ike threw his head back, searching for words to describe how good Ranulf’s hand felt on his hardness, though he decided it was too good to be explained.

The moans that escaped Ike’s lips were enough for Ranulf to understand his technique was well-received. 

The Laguz could feel his own cock aching in anticipation, which made him treat himself with his free hand while jerking off and lubing his lover up with the other.

“Are you ready, Ike?” Ranulf asked, letting go of Ike’s cock, after rubbing the leaking tip with his thumb, one last time.

Ike bit his lower lip, before nodding an affirmative. “You’re the one who needs to be prepared.”

Ranulf giggled at Ike’s delivery, shaking his head. “Even when we’re about to get right to it, you still worry about me…”

Ike held Ranulf’s hands as the Laguz steadied himself in his new position, straddling his lover’s lower body. Their gazes locked, anxious and excited to begin.

“You should know this by now, but I can take you just fine!” Ranulf stated with confidence, lowering himself so that his rear rubbed against Ike’s awaiting shaft, in a last-ditch act of teasing.

Ike’s left hand grabbed onto Ranulf’s right thigh, while his right hand enveloped Ranulf’s throbbing penis. Ike then gave Ranulf a smile, to let him know that all had fallen into place.

After holding it into position, Ranulf sat on Ike’s cock, sinking his full weight into it slowly.

The first entrance, as usual, was the hardest part, but the generous amount of lube Ranulf had applied to Ike’s cock allowed it to be considerably smoother.

It didn’t take long for Ranulf’s focus to shift back to Ike’s prominent chest. Both of his hands came to rest on the mercenary’s pecs, and the Laguz even had the excuse of having to steady himself, this time… Not that Ike seemed to need excuses to accept the groping.

Bobbing up and down Ike’s cock always felt amazing. Ranulf loved how full it made him feel, but he loved Ike’s expressions during it even more.

The combination of having Ranulf bouncing on his cock and the hands squeezing his chest was quick to work Ike up into a steam. He felt his cheeks flush and strengthened his hold on Ranulf’s thigh, deciding to do his best to make his boyfriend feel just as good as he was feeling.

Ranulf’s moans became louder as Ike’s thrusts started, matching the speed of his bounces perfectly. He moaned Ike’s name, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling.

When Ike began jerking him off faster, in addition to his deliberately thorough thrusts, however, was when Ranulf felt like he had arrived in the land of bliss.

The squeezing of his pecs that heralded Ranulf’s climax was strong enough to leave Ike a little winded, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop thrusting his hips, which only made Ranulf louder and more shameless when he came.

The warm mess that now covered Ike’s stomach did not seem to bother him any, and it, in fact, encouraged him to make his thrusts faster, fully enjoying how warm Ranulf was inside. 

It did not take long for Ike to let out a drawn-out moan, as his seed filled Ranulf’s rump.

Dismounting, Ranulf collapsed on top of his boyfriend, not even worrying about his own cum, lightly sticking their bodies together along with their combined sweat. Ranulf wasted no time in kissing and nuzzling Ike’s beefy chest, while in the perfect position to do so.

The pair struggled to catch their breaths, exhausted but fully pleasured by the experience. They remained in the same position while they recovered, feeling content with only the warmth of one another’s bodies and the sound of their ragged breathing.

“I really should… punish you more often for staring,” Ike said, running a hand across Ranulf’s hair in a calming and loving manner.

“Was this supposed to be my punishment?” Ranulf asked, with a giggle and a purr. “Being naughty sure pays off.”

“Being naughty is part of who you are, at this point,” Ike noted. “You only need to be yourself.”

“It’s always been part of who I am… but it comes out more with the right company,” Ranulf replied. “I’m not so sure you should be enabling me like this, in honesty.”

“I love you,” the words escaped Ike’s lips without planning, but he didn’t regret saying them.

As much as Ranulf searched for words with which to tease Ike for what he’d said, he couldn’t mask such honesty with his usual mischievous demeanor. “I love you too, big guy.”

“Let’s just stay like this,” Ike proposed, as a yawn escaped his mouth and he threw one arm on top of Ranulf, to hold him close.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ranulf hummed, peppering Ike’s chest with kisses and comfortably using it as his personal pillow.


End file.
